


New Year

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Prompt: New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three, two, one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

“Happy New Year!”

People shouted inside, toasting and laughing, wrapped up in the excitement and celebration as the ball dropped and the party reached its climax.

Apart from it, standing on the balcony of Avengers Tower and holding each other close, their lips met. 

Hands tangled in each other’s hair, Natasha twisted silken strands around her fingers, exploring Melinda’s lips with her own, like the shifting calendar date might have changed something fundamental about her partner.

“Happy New Year,” she whispered when they parted for air.

Foreheads together, noses brushing, Melinda smiled.

“Happy New Year,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
